


Chills and Thrills

by darthfar



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Corpses, Halloween, Haunted House, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthfar/pseuds/darthfar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween's great for bootiful dates.</p>
<p>Art for the Les Mis Trick or Treat 2014 exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chills and Thrills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightswatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswatch/gifts).



> For [musains](http://musains.tumblr.com) (aka nightswatch).
> 
>   **Prompt : Enjolras/Grantaire, something scary/spooky happens and they have to cling to each other.**
> 
> Happy Halloween!
> 
> [I _had_ to include my favourite prop from the _Re-Animator_ movies because Bahorel would totally dig that. Other than that, tried to keep the decor from actually straying into actual gore because hey, General Audience.]
> 
> [Also, I refuse to apologise for the dreadful pun in the summary. ;) ]

The people who'd appointed Jehan as Creative Director for the year's Halloween Nighttime Chills activity didn't know what they'd unleashed upon their college (or maybe they knew _exactly_ what they were doing). He'd gleefully rounded up the best, the weirdest, the most morbid for the job - bringing together Joly's extensive knowledge of horrific historical medical practices and Bahorel's delightfully fiendish collection of prank horror props (some likely plundered from the Arts Department) coupled with his own fascination with the arcane, even successfully recruiting Feuilly to direct the set builders - to produce a House of Screams experience fit to startle demons. (Or at least leave sleep-deprived students paranoid for a week).

Enjolras, against his better judgment, attended to support his friends, and - not knowing what to expect - almost leapt out of his skin several times. Grantaire, who went with him, was initially just as spooked - until he found, to his sudden delight, that they were clinging on to each other.


End file.
